Fanon:Przerwana lekcja rolnictwa/scenariusz
Czerwony: Ooo...! Czooołem! Witam bardzo serdecznie naszych widzów! Jedynych w swoim rodzaju i najlepszych że wszystkich! To przecież ja, wasz kochany Czerwony! Jedyny w swoim rodzaju i najlepszy ze wszystkich! Nadajemy na żywo prosto ze specjalnie wyznaczonego miejsca...! Kamera pokazuje wspaniałe krajobrazy wiejskie, miejscową florę i faunę oraz czynności, jakimi imają się mieszkańcy. Czerwony: Nie, nie, to nie toruń! Nasi widzowie jak zwykle lubią wykazywać się swą wiedzą, której nie dane nam usłyszeć... Jesteśmy na wsi. Wsi spokojna, wsi wesoła! To o niej pisali polscy poeci, to tutaj wychowywała się siła chłopska narodu i nie tylko, ale co najważniejsze... to tutaj właśnie znajdują się wszyscy nasi ukochani przegrani z naszego cudownego programu...! No poza jednym, ale to drobny szczegół... Widok na byłych uczestników. Po jednej stronie widoczne są: Caroline Great, Claudia Roouk i Sylwia Wróbel. Siedzą na ziemi. Po drugiej stronie: Jim Berry, Kamazu Solderowy, Coosack Kraska i Voshy Solderowy. Wszyscy mężczyźni są zajęci pracą na roli. Czerwony: Gdyby ktoś coś wiedział o Barczystym Sokole, prosimy o kontakt... Wszyscy uczestnicy w grze pałętają się między miastami, a my teraz przybyliśmy zobaczyć, jak się mają nasi przegrańcy życia na jakiejś polskiej wsi, do której trafili! Czas rozpocząć... Podsumowanie Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników...! Część pierwsza... Kamazu: Pierwsza?! To będą następne?! Jim: (rzuca grabie) Dlaczego tylko my to właściwie zajmujemy się pracą?! Voshy: (ze słomą w buzi) Nie gadajmy, tylko działajmy! Sylwia: (maluje paznokcie i patrzy mimochodem na chłopaków) Caroline: Chyba jesteście dżentelmenami, nie? No ja mam nadzieję... (grozi pięścią) Kamazu: (przełyka ślinę z przerażenia i wraca do koszenia ręcznego trawy) Czerwony: Kochaniii! Nie kłóćcie się tutaj, nie wypada przecież...! Jak wam się wiedzie?! Długo nie było wiadome, co u was słychać...! Claudia: O mnie niezbyt długo, dopiero co wyleciałam. (wzdycha) Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Czerwony: Jesteś tego pewna? Dajcie się pokazać widzom z jak najlepszej strony po waszej wspaniałej przegranej! Sylwia: Dla kogo wspaniałej? Mnie do dziś bolą plecy po tym upadku. Caroline: I kto to mówi?! Ta małpa chciała mnie zabić! Claudia: Nie chciałam cię zabić, idiotko! Ja tylko nie dałam ci usiąść ze mną i Sylwią! Caroline: Przecież mówiłam o Pawianie! Czerwony: Kochana, ja tobie radzę nie narzekać, i tak ciesz się, że was złowiono, inaczej byście pewnie gnili gdzieś na czeluściach jakichś czy coś. Albo by zły pan czerwony bez spodni was uprowadził i... no, mniejsza o to. Claudia: Też mi różnica! Sylwia: Dlaczego tak w ogóle jesteśmy teraz na wsi? Myślałam, że jak wszyscy odpadliśmy, to dacie nam spokój czy coś... Czerwony: A jak ty myślisz, skąd mamy mieć na wszystko pieniądze? Sylwia: No nie wiem, no! Czerwony: To stul jadaczkę, dziecino. Sylwia: Wydaje mi się, że... Czerwony: (zatyka jej buzię paluszkiem z gracją) Jim: Ja mam lepsze pytanie! Dlaczego właściwie nas teraz kamerujecie? Coosack: Ty się akurat nie powinieneś o to martwić, prawie wcale cię nie widać w tym skafandrze. A moje ziomki już będą mnie widzieć! Jim: I co ci za różnica? Przecież wykonujesz takie prace na co dzień. Coosack: Ale nie na usługach jakiejś kobiety! No chyba że mojej mamy... Caroline: Nie wcale jakiejś, tylko mnie, Caroline zwę się. Możesz sobie napisać na czole, że jesteś na moich usługach, będzie mi miło. Coosack: Ech, no okej. (odwraca się i pisze na czole "CLAUDIA") Sylwia: Ej, moja droga, przestań się nabijać z naszych chłopców! Caroline: Taa, i dobrze wskazałaś: "chłopców". Bo porządni faceci to to nie są, zwykłe mięczaki! I nie jestem żadna "twoja droga". Sylwia: (smutno) No dobra, moja tania... Caroline: (przegryza zęby) Czerwony: Jimie kochany... Jestem pewien, że część osób za wami tęskni i jest ciekawa waszych losów. Na pewno niektórzy się wzruszą... a niektórzy będą się śmiać do rozpuku. Sylwia: Na pewno będą nam współczuć! Robimy się sławne. Część osób jest z nami solidarna! I bardzo przeżywały naszą przegraną. Kochają nas! To baaardzo miłe! Na Twitterze aż się roi od hasztagów z napisem Postacie Gorszego Sortu. Caroline: No ta, świetna nazwa... Sylwia: Powstają nawet memy! Claudia: Sylwio Wróbel, naprawdę nie interesuje mnie to, co banda idiotów sobie o każdym z nas myśli i jakie ma ulubione cytaty. To, co się dla mnie liczy, to wygrać. (rozmarzona) Chcę szmal! Sylwia: Coś czuję, że po tej wypowiedzi część twoich fanów poważnie się zastanowi nad kibicowaniem twojej osobie... Claudia: Chuj mnie to. (krzyżuje ramiona) Sylwia: Nie zaprzepaszczaj tego! Stałyśmy się popularne w Internecie. Fani piszą o nas "fake friends, real diamonds". Nie znam angielskiego, ale to bardzo miłe! Coś o przyjaźni. Claudia: No ja jakoś diamentów nigdzie nie widzę... ZOSTAŁAM PODSTĘPEM WYRZUCONA Z PROGRAMU PRZEZ TEGO SUKINSYNA! Jak mu tam, Barczysty! Wiedziałam, że on tam był! Czułam złą aurę...! I nagle bum... Tak być nie może! Żądam swojego powrotu! Ja muszę wygrać! Wszystko szło jak po maśle, miałam wszystkich w garści, pozbyłam się twojej klątwy, i co...?! Caroline: Jak chcesz wygrać? Przegrałaś już, kochana. Teraz wyluzuj. Już nie ma gonitwy za forsą i... Claudia: O nie! Caroline: Już można mieć nawet wyjebane. Nawet mam w dupie, że byłaś dla mnie taka wredna za to, że nie udało mi się przekonać Rafała. No serio. Poobijajmy się... Claudia: Ta... Skończ pieprzyć! Caroline: Jak ci się nie podoba, to spierdalaj. Claudia: Przetrwam, kurwa! Byleby móc tam wrócić! Sylwia: Hej, hej, kobietki, cicho! Nie kłóćcie się! Musimy pozostać silne i wspierające się! I kochające się! W przeciwnym razie... hm, nawet nie wiem, co w przeciwnym razie... Nieistotne. Claudio! I po co chcesz tam wracać? Źle ci z nami? Opuścisz nas i co wtedy? Caroline: (z ironią) Sylwia, myślę, że ta jak jej tam Claudia chce jednak poszerzyć swoje horyzonty, jakby. No wiesz. Opuścić rodzinne gniazdo. Daj se siana i odetnij pępowinę. Sylwia: Nie zostawiaj nas, kochana...! Claudia: Spieprzaj ode mnie, idiotko! Jesteś głupsza niż myślałam! Teraz, kiedy masz na tacy wszystkie te wycinki z kibla, kiedy cię obgadywałam i wyjawiłam, że miałam was wszystkie głęboko w dupie, i specjalnie wami manipulowałam na swoją korzyść, to ty nadal masz klapki na oczach?! Żałosne! Caroline: Laska... ty wiesz, że nie oglądałyśmy żadnych taśm? Czerwony: Taśmy z kibelków dopiero miały być oglądaneee! (radośnie) Sylwia: (płomień w oczach) Claudia: (zdziwiona przygląda się Sylwii) Co tak się na mnie gapisz...? Sylwia: Ty...! (wstaje z ziemi i zaczyna za nią biec) Claudia: Zabierzcie ją ode mnie!!! Sylwia: Pożałujesz, że zdobyłaś moje zaufanie!!! Pożałujesz za to!!! Jak śmiałaś udawać moją przyjaciółkę, ty mendo?! (wyrywa z jakiegoś domu ściany belkę drewna) Dopadnę cię!!! Claudia: Ratunku!!! Mamo!!! Tato!!! Mój ukochany nauczycielu od historii!!! I od matmy!!! I od fizyki!!! Której akurat nie lubię, ale to nieważne! Mój piesku!!! Wszyscy moi angliści...! Mój menadżerze, którego nie mam!!! Sylwia: Nikt cię nie uratuje!!! Pierdolona oszustko!!! Intrygantko ty!!! Rozpoczyna się niekończąca się bieganina dookoła pola. Tymczasem pracujący chłopi, oglądając dwie goniące się dziewczyny, postanawiają się zbuntować. Coosack: Ja mam tego dosyć, ja rozumiem, że robić trza, ale ja chcę też mieć czas na pogranie w gałę! Czerwony: Każdy orze jak może. Ech, dobra, macie przerwę. Siadajcie obok reszty. Sylwia wciąż goni Claudię, która biega dookoła. Voshy, Jim, Coosack oraz Kamazu siadają na ziemi niedaleko Caroline. Sylwia: Zdziro ty!!! Claudia: Nie dość, że idiotka, to jeszcze wariatka!!! Caroline: (wzdycha) Ale nudy... Voshy: O, nudy? (dosiada się bliżej niej) To ja ci coś opowiem! Caroline: (patrzy nań z obrzydzeniem) Zbliż się o centymetr, a oddalisz się o sto lat świetlnych. Czerwony: Ależ chętnie posłuchamy... Voshy: Teraz nius nad niusami o mojej szkole: na 116 uczniów w całej szkole JEST AŻ 139 zagrożeń!!! Miałem bekę, jak pani dyrektor oznajmiła to na jednym z apeli. Kamazu: (w szoku) Aż tak źle jest?! Caroline: Ja pierdolę! (wstaje) Poczekaj na mnie, Sylwia! Będę biegła z tobą...! Claudia ucieka dalej za pędzącymi za nią Sylwią i Caroline. Sylwia: Och, też się chcesz zemścić?! (do Caroline) Caroline: Ta, już! Dla mnie to świetny trening przed zawodami! Wszyscy patrzą zacięcie z dokładnością na biegnące dokoła kobiety, łącznie z Czerwonym. Czerwony: Hm, no to... może... przerwa techniczna czy coś. Claudia: Sylwia!!! (oddycha głośno) Spójrz w lewo, tam za krzakami jest Artur! Sylwia: Nie nabiorę się na to!!! Jesteś zbyt głupia, jeśli myślisz, że dam się na to nabrać! Claudia: Przejęzyczyłam się! Miałam na myśli yyy Xandera! Sylwia: (zatrzymuje się nagle) Xander? Tutaj?... Co on tu robi? Caroline: (wpada na Sylwię) Gdzie mi tu pod nogi! Claudia: Frajerki!!! (wytknąwszy język w ich kierunku, zadowolona ucieka tak daleko, że aż jej już nie widać) Caroline: Zgubiłaś ją! Sylwia: Wiem, co robić! (podbiega w stronę przejeżdżających samochodów) W drogę! Caroline: Autostop...? Oszalałaś?! Sylwia: A jak inaczej ją dogonię?! Caroline: Kto cię weźmie z belką drewna?! W tle rozlega się zadziwiający krzyk. Sylwia: To chyba Claudia! (biegnie w stronę, w którą ta uciekła) --- Sylwia odnajduje leżącą z wyczerpania Claudię na środku pola. Sylwia: (patrzy na nią w szoku, zostawia drewno na ziemi) Claudia! Co się stało? Claudia: Jakaś poczwara postawiła na środku pola kapusty wielką skałę, która zjawiła się ni stąd, ni zowąd! I walnęłam cała sobą o nią! Jezuuu!... --- Czerwony: Hihi... --- Claudia: Myślałam, że umarłam! Rozumiesz to?! Taki huk! Sylwia: Y... ee... no tak, właśnie. Umarłaś. Claudia: Co? Sylwia: Umarłaś. Jestem teraz twoim Aniołem. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do zbawienia. Claudia: Nareszcie niebo! (spogląda do góry z nadzieją) W końcu! Prowadź mnie, Aniele wyglądający i brzmiący jak Sylwia! Sylwia: (szeptem podirytowana) Dla ciebie to chyba piekło... (chwyta ją za rękę i zaczynają iść) Claudia: Szybciej, no! Dlaczego w ogóle pieszo? Weź mnie na skrzydła! Sylwia: Och, już... (puszcza rękę) Zamknij oczy, dziecko złote... Claudia: (z zamkniętymi oczami i skrzyżowanymi dłońmi) Tak, tak! Więc jednak był sens chodzić na to durne bierzmowanie! Dobrze, że ksiądz się nigdy nie dowiedział, że skłamałam na spowiedzi, że na ostatniej byłam miesiąc temu, jak byłam dwa... (znienacka dostaje belką drewna w głowę) Aua!!! Co to miało być?! Sylwia: Haha! Masz za swoje. Claudia: Sylwia?! Niech ja cię dopadnę!!! (biegnie za nią) Sylwia: Mam tutaj drewno i nie zawaham się go użyć! (ucieka) Claudia: Co mnie to!!! Caroline: (je popcorn i patrzy na gonitwę) Claudia: (kpiąco) Sylwio, zaprowadź mnie do zbawienia!!! Wio, Syl-wio!!! Sylwia: Pomocy!!! Dziesięć minut później... Sylwia i Claudia siedzą przywiązane na łańcuchu do psiej budy. Czerwony: Obiecujecie być już grzeczne?! Claudia: No nie wiem, nie czuję się przekonana... Czerwony: TO NIE BYŁA PROŚBA. Ostatnia szansa. (zdejmuje łańcuch) Sylwia: (płacze) Nie mogę uwierzyć! Że znów dałam się okabacić...! To nie może być prawda! Czerwony: Prawda, prawda. Pogódź się z tym, najdroższa. Sylwia: Czyja najdroższa?! Niczyja! (płacze dalej i ucieka do Caroline) Czerwony: Ech... Witamy po przerwie, drodzy widzowie! Wróćmy do naszego podsumowania... Caroline: Gdyby nie Sylwia, to Claudia by uciekła i zniknęła stąd! Nie zrobilibyście z tym nic?! Czerwony: Wszystko w swoim czasie, dziecino. I skończ gadać bez zezwolenia, BO TO JA TU JESTEM GOSPODARZEM, zapomniano?! (odwraca głowę w stronę chłopaków) Może chcesz się czymś jeszcze z nami podzielić, Voshy? Voshy: W izbicy w klubie to nieraz niebezpieczne rzeczy się dzieją, jak zarówno w mieście. Ale jak tam wrócę, to poczęstuję ich moim prawym sierpowym, i impreza będzie moja! I darmowy burdel dla każdego od Voshy'ego. (uśmiecha się) Caroline: No i jakie atrakcje? Czesanie siana, oranie ziemniaków, zabawy w traktorze i oto party hard?! Trzeba było oglądać imprezkę we Wrocku, jak hulałam. To było PARTY! Voshy: A ja i mój braciak cieszymy się, że jesteśmy znów na wsi. Mieszkamy w końcu na wsi, ale zawsze jest tu wesoło. Sylwia: Och, jakie to urocze...! Voshy: Dzięki! Caroline: Radzę się wam z nią nie spoufalać... Sylwia: Och, Caroline, jakie to piękne, że bronisz mnie przed nimi i nie chcesz, abym uciekła od naszej paczki do innej! Jesteś kochana! Caroline: Radzę się wam z nią nie spoufalać, bo zaraz wymyśli jakieś yaoi z wami w roli głównej... Voshy: Co wymyśli...? Sylwia: (z wielkimi oczami) Jak możesz tak o mnie mówić?! Wcale nie! To nieprawda! Ja mam lepszy gust...! Na takie coś trzeba sobie zasłużyć! Nie ma dla byle kogo... Coosack: Nazwałaś nas byle kim?! Voshy: Coosack, wyluzuj. Ta mała nic ci nie zrobi. Coosack: A co ma mi zrobić?! Ja tu się nie mogę uspokoić! Nie mogę rozmyślać o naszej wsi, jak ktoś mnie obgaduje za plecami! (patrzy na Sylwię, stojącą tuż przed nim) To znaczy, tuż przede mną! Czerwony: Cicho sza! Więc mam rozumieć, drogi Coosacku, że również cieszysz się z pobytu na wsi tutaj? Coosack: No pewka, ja też! Nieraz mam mieszane uczucia, że nie wiem jak się wypowiedzieć, ale teraz wiem. Bo lubię grać na Orliku w nogę, oraz z kolegami w biegańca, to gra od tenisa stołowego. Mam w szkole dużo przyjaciół. Jak byłem młodszy, to coś mi przyniosło dużą popularność w szkole i nieraz słyszę, jak o mnie mówią. Tylko szkoda, że nieraz dostanę szlabana na długi czas, na przykład pół roku. Ale tu jest spoko, dużo wspomnień, dużo podobieństw. Fajnie! Voshy: Noo, pamiętasz jak ci we łbie szumiało po imprezie?! Coosack: Tak! I Voshy mi ugotował wtedy rosół! Voshy: Ziomek, to nie był rosół, to był barszcz z uszkami! Coosack: Smakował jak rosół... Voshy: No to w takim razie to był rosół. (zakłopotany uśmiecha się) Ja... po prostu kocham kuchnię. Lubię gotować! I mam takie pomysły, że mogę wymyślić jakiś obiad, który niektórzy nie znają. Czerwony: Och, cieszę się, że ktoś podziela mój entuzjazm i pasję gotowania, ale myślę, że nie ta liga, skarbie... Kamazu: Grr... Czerwony: No dobrze, to może zmieńmy temat na bardziej górnolotny i porozmawiajmy o naszych uczestnikach, którzy NADAL są w grze. Ostatnio z programu nikt nie został wyrzucony! Jakieś refleksje na temat ostatnich sytuacji w programie? Coosack: Tak, chcę wiedzieć, jak został zrobiony śnieg! Gdyby moja rodzinka umiała kontrolować pogodę, nasze plony byłyby zawsze żywe i bylibyśmy bogaci! Kamazu: Przecież byś nie mógł grać w gałę z ziomkami, bo byś musiał robić! Coosack: O żal...! Czerwony: Sylwio, chcesz nam coś powiedzieć? Sylwia: Ja... Jestem w szoku. Nie wiedziałam, ale... rozumiem to. Chciałabym przeprosić Artura za to, co o nim myślałam. Nie spodziewałam się. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć? Caroline: Tak, tak, chłopczyk z ulizaną grzywką zupełnie bez mięśni rysujący kwiatki... W ogóle zero przypuszczeń! Sylwia: Jak możesz patrzeć w taki stereotypowy sposób na świat?! A co z Rafałem?! Caroline: To to inna bajka. (odwraca się wkurzona) Sylwia: Poza tym, jak już o tym mowa, to bracia Garden to moje nowe OTP! Kto mógłby być dłużej obrażony, jeśli dostał coś takiego w zamian?! Napisałam nawet... Caroline: Nieważne, co napisałaś, nie musisz o tym wszystkim mówić. (szepcze) Ja pierdolę, z kim ja się zadaję... Sylwia: Przecież i tak wszyscy już wiedzą, że jestem...! Caroline: (zatyka Sylwii buzię, po czym ta przestaje próbować cokolwiek mówić) Claudia: No i po co zatykasz jej mordę, ja się chętnie dowiem, jakim rozwiązaniem skończyła tę swoją powieść. Czerwony: Ryby i Claudia głosu nie mają. Claudia: (z wielce otwartą z szoku buzią) Czerwony: Ekhm. Coś jeszcze, kochana Sylwio...? Sylwia: (z uśmiechem wyjmuje znikąd oprawioną książkę pod tytułem "Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Gardena", owiniętą łańcuchem na zamek) Caroline: O Boże... Sylwia: I żądam opublikowania wszystkich taśm! Czerwony: (gorzko) Pewnie byłabyś wniebowzięta. Sylwia: O, tak. Voshy: Może porozmawiamy o mnie? Sylwia i Czerwony: (do Voshy'ego) Cicho siedź! (reagują na siebie ze zdziwieniem) Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie! Claudia: Nieważne, o kim rozmawiamy, liczę na jakiś sposób powrotu do programu! Czerwony: W tej chwili nie, kochanie. Claudia: A kiedy?! Czerwony: Może kiedyś. A może nigdy. Claudia: (wrzeszczy) Sylwia: Żal mi Mikołaja również, bo zachorował... Caroline: Ta, pewnie w następnym odcinku będzie zdrowy jak ryba. Wyleczony przez Dr. Oetkera. Czerwony: To komu kibicujecie? Sylwia: Jeszcze nie wiem. To ciężki wybór. Co prawda powinnam kibicować Arturowi, ale może to nie byłby najlepszy pomysł. Może mógłby tu przyjść i mi potowarzyszyć. Ostatnio miałam nawet pewną fantazję w stogu siana i... (znów Caroline zatyka jej buzię) Claudia: Nie kibicuję nikomu. Kibicuję sobie, ot co. Wy myślicie teraz, że psychologicznie uda się wam mnie wykończyć? Nie tym razem. Caroline: A ja mam wyjebane, kto wygra! Czerwony: Gdybyście mieli podsumować swoje własne wyczyny w programie, jakbyście je opisali? Jim: Niczego nie żałuję. Jedynie szkoda tego, że nie dotrwałem do żadnego odcinka w górach. Pokonałbym wszystkich na desce, gdyby było takie zadanie. Moje życie to snowboard! Kamazu: Dla mnie szkoda, że nie udało mi się poderwać żadnej fajnej laski, na przykład Elizabeth... Nie wiem czasem w ogóle, co ona mówi, ale... Coosack: A dla mnie było spoko! Tyle czasu z dala od mojego województwa! Voshy: Tak, zgadzam się, tylko że było ciężko! Ale opłacało się. Teraz znów jest ciężko... Zresztą, pamiętajcie, geniusze zawsze mają ciężkie życie... Sylwia: No, ty coś o tym wiesz... Voshy: No pewnie! Claudia: No to świetnie, Voshy, czy kimkolwiek albo czymkolwiek jesteś. Możesz teraz już sobie pójść i zgolić przy okazji ten swój dziewiczy wąsik. Coosack: Halo! On wcale nie jest dziewiczy! Claudia: Stul ryj, Cocksuck. Coosack: Ej...! Czerwony: Nie uważasz, Claudio, że ktoś się cieszy z twojego pobytu tutaj? Ostatnio Agata miała czelność się nieco spytać pewnej tablicy... Claudia: Nie obchodzi mnie to, Agata jest zerową przeciwniczką. Niech sobie dalej rozmawia z tablicami albo poduszkami i lodówkami. Bardzo łatwo ją wygryźć. Właściwie nie tylko ją... (wstaje) Wiecie co? Wszystkich was. I wszystkich mam was gdzieś. Wszystkich równo i po kolei. Jesteście bandą łamag i wasze miejsce jest tutaj! Ale ja?! Ja jestem wspaniałą zawodniczką! Zostałam w niesprawiedliwy sposób wyrzucona z tego show! I zamierzam wrócić, i wygrać! A jak wygram... puszczę was wszystkich z torbami! Będziecie klęczeć przed prawdziwą boginią! Mogłam lizać dupsko Pawianowi jeszcze bardziej, ale co by to dało, skoro klątwa jakaś nade mną zawisła?! Sylwia: Mówiłam! Claudia: To nie żadna twoja klątwa, idiotko! To Barczystego! To on... Mści się na mnie cały czas! To on ma nadprzyrodzone zdolności, a nie ty! Ale nie, ja się tak łatwo nie poddam... Sylwia: Przecież jeszcze niedawno mówiłaś, że... Claudia: Zmieniłam zdanie. Nie masz niczego i jesteś do niczego. W kim ty się w ogóle zakochałaś, zauważyłaś?! Żeby czegoś takiego nie przewidzieć! No to co ty za medium jesteś, żadne! Barczysty gdzieś tutaj jest... To on ma władzę... Ale władzy należy się słuchać albo ją obalić! I ja wybieram to drugie! Gdziekolwiek jesteś... (rozgląda się dookoła jak szalona) TY!!! (do Czerwonego) Czerwony: Czego znowu? Claudia: Dlaczego odnaleziono wszystkich nas poza Barczystym?! Czerwony: A jak niby ktoś miał go znaleźć, skoro odleciał w przestworza na orle?! Claudia: Nie zniosę tego!!! Na niego to nawet nie zadziała chyba żadna mafia! A jak ja mam w pojedynce dać sobie radę...?! Musi być jakiś sposób...! Muszę się zemścić, tak jak on zemścił się na mnie! Czy ukatrupić go wystarczy? Może powinnam go dać na obiad afrykańskiemu plemieniu? Co lepsze?! Caroline: No no no, Claudia, widzę, że masz wysokie ambicje i chyba chcesz pobić niejaką Astrid w byciu najdzikszą szajbuską... Czerwony: CICHO! Miałyście być grzeczne! A właściwie to nie, może tak nawet lepiej, może słupki oglądalności skoczą choć o milimetr... Claudia: (do Caroline) Cel uświęca środki, kochana. Caroline: Och, no to jak dobrze, że ja już se dałam siana. Sylwia: Ktoś coś mówił o sianie...? Caroline: (zatyka jej buzię na nowo) Claudia: Widzę, że masz niezłe dziecko do wyniańczenia. Sylwia: Tak poza tym znam wspaniały sposób na wykorzystanie ananasa...! (znów ma zatkaną buzię) Caroline: Wiesz co? Jest właśnie ta mała rzecz, która nas różni w tym momencie, a jest to: ty potrzebujesz tego miliona do zrealizowania swoich żądz i zachcianek. To ty się stresujesz i martwisz, jak tylko dostać się na nowo do programu. A ja? Pełen wypas. To była niezła przygoda. I to tyle. Potrafię pogodzić się z porażką. To była zdrowa rywalizacja. Nie wytrwałam, trudno. Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie, jak to mówią. Wyciągnęłam wnioski ze swoich błędów i jednym z nich było trzymanie się z tobą! Powinnam była trzymać się sama ze sobą... Takie życie. A czy ty potrafisz się z porażką pogodzić? Spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz jak obłąkana, całe życie będziesz teraz walczyła o przywrócenie sobie dobrego imienia. Nie umiesz zapomnieć! Nic! I te kozaczki z najnowszej kolekcji w niczym ci nie pomogą. Nauczyłabyś się tego, gdyby twoje ręce ujrzały choć raz chociażby głupią piłkę do nogi, pracę ku zwycięstwu, grę fair-play. Gówno wiesz. Coosack: Ktoś coś mówił o...? (zatyka mu buzię Voshy) Caroline: (patrzy na Coosacka) Jedno słowo z twojej gęby i pójdziesz wracać na rolę! Claudia: Dlaczego tak zachowujesz się w stosunku do nich?! Skoro tak bardzo masz wszystko gdzieś, po co się tym trudnisz? Czerwony: No właśnie! Co z was za ludzie? Pewnie jacyś komuniści... Caroline: To akurat żaden mi trud. Nauczyłam się rządzić ludźmi, to znaczy zasobem ludzkim, już dawno temu, i wykorzystuję wiedzę w praktyce. I chyba nie myślisz, że ja będę odwalała tu całą robotę rolniczą, skoro Czerwony nam każe tu robić, aby zebrać plony i zdobyć pieniądze na utrzymanie tego programu?! Sylwia: Trochę jak w jakimś łagrze... Czerwony: Że niby gułag? Proszę cię! Twoje insynuacje ranią mnie do żywego! Przecież wy tu macie jakby luksusowo! Zresztą, mogliście trafić gorzej, na przykład do fabryki cellulitu... to znaczy, celulozy. A tutaj? Jest nawet telewizja... (pokazuje stary odbiornik, za pomocą którego oglądano odcinki i dzieje osób, które nadal są w grze) Za parę miesięcy odpalę wszystkie wasze sceny wypadku z pociągu, żeby się pośmiać, ale to dopiero, gdy zdążycie o nich zapomnieć! Claudia: Szczerze mówiąc, w dzisiejszych czasach w gułagach pewnie też byłaby telewizja. I to znacznie lepszej wartości. No z różnicą może, że byłyby jakieś propagandowe programy albo pranie mózgu. Czerwony: To nie jest żaden gułag i nie będę się powtarzać! A jeśli wam tak go bardzo brakuje, to ja z chęcią pokażę wam, czym jest prawdziwy gułag, więc zamknąć jadaczki! Caroline: A tak poza tym, wyświadczam ci przysługę, Caroline. Claudia: Jestem Claudia. Caroline: (stanowczo) Claudio... Otóż ci dżentelmeni robią za wszystkie damy, więc albo trzymaj z nami sztamę, albo idź kopać rowy. Claudia: (milczy) Sylwia: (do Caroline) Wow... naprawdę jesteś apodyktyczna! Caroline: Dziękuję. Sylwia: To nie był komplement. Caroline: Tak? A, co mnie to. Sylwia: Chciałabym się tak nie przejmować wszystkim jak ty... Caroline: Mówię sto razy! Nie możesz się przejmować nawet tym, że się przejmujesz. Zapomnij o tym! Mogłabym nawet śpiewać o tym piosenkę... W tle zaczyna się melodia musicalowa. Caroline: Nie no, poważnie?! Czerwony: Śpiewaj albo w troki! Caroline: Ech... (kaszle) Caroline z początkową niechęcią zaczyna kręcić się wokół, tańcząc w rytm. W końcu zaczyna śpiew. Przyszedł właśnie czas wyeliminować nas Lecz ja się nie przejmuję, bo to tylko tępe chuje! Teraz mam czas na siebie Później ukradnę twe mienie Bo ono jest tobie zbędne Takie twoje życie smętne Miej wyjebane, a będzie ci dane, jak komuś się nie podoba, niech będzie ozdoba. Miej wyjebane, a będzie ci dane, chłopy pracują na zadupiu, nawet bez czasu na siusiu. W sumie też bym mogła, ale po co mi to Skoro przecież i tak zmierzamy do Końca, którego nikt się nie spodziewa A ja nawet nie mogę jeść już z talerza Brakuje mi sztućców, lecz co mam rozpaczać Przecież nie będę do rodziców wracać Na co mi oni, skoro jestem samodzielna Ach, co za sytuacja wręcz piekielna Któż mógłby zmierzyć się z kobietą, co podniesie cię, ja nie radzę, przed ołtarzem nawet i o tym marzę! Sylwia ostatnio pierdoli, że ją bardzo serce boli, ja to mam już w dupie, bo handle sobie kupię! Więc ty, Stachu, czy jak ci tam, niepotrzebne mi te twoje, bowiem sram na ciebie, nie będę czekać do grobu nawet mam zapasowe w swoim domu! Miej wyjebane, a będzie ci dane, posiłek do ręki i już koniec męki! Miej wyjebane, a będzie ci dane, Bozia bardzo hojna, zakończona wojna. Zakończona wojna! Zakończona wojna! Zakończona wojna! Zakończona... WOJNA! Czerwony: (klaszcze) Caroline: To był utwór "Zakończona wojna" z repertuaru Caroline Great. Great, zrozumiano?! Sylwia: Piękne, piękne, cudowne! Mam taką zdolną przyjaciółkę! (obejmuje ją) Caroline: (odtrąca ją) Nie pozwalaj sobie! Claudia: (znużona) Umiem lepiej... Czerwony: Widzisz, Sylwio, nie zawsze ma się to, co się chce, ale trzeba jakoś z tym żyć. Claudia: Ta, i chyba powinnaś o tym dobrze wiedzieć, zwłaszcza w kontekście pociągowej kuchni. Czerwony: Mówiłaś coś, kochanie? Claudia: Nie, nie, nic... Sylwia: Zaraz zaraz... Skoro ty tutaj jesteś, to kto prowadzi pociąg...? Czerwony: (milczy przez chwilę) Ups... Hm... Dobre pytanie... No nieważne, ja już muszę lecieć! Nie mam czasu teraz na obserwowanie was, głupie bachory! Bawcie się grzecznie...! (znika) Caroline: Tęsknić nie będę. (ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami) Sylwia: I co? Zostawił nas samych? A to zbój! Świnka Brygida: (wychodzi zza ściany) Bynajmniej, moja droga. Przybyłam ja, Brygida. Caroline: Kto ty jesteś...? Świnka Brygida: Mentorka moralna w "Oazie Inspiracji" i nie tylko. Poproszono mnie, abym zajęła się wami na czas nieobecności Czerwonego. Jestem, można rzec, na swoim, bowiem to znajome tereny me, łąki dokoła i paszy dostatek, choć jej już długo nie jadam. I nie żałuję. Ta dieta działa prawdziwe cuda. Ostatnio schudłam parę kilo i mogę czcić swój triumf. Jednak nieistotne to dla mnie sprawy, wszakże kalorie to nie me obawy. Spożywam się innymi rzeczami, a kto mi nie wierzy, ten niech kona. Kamazu: Zaraz cię przerobię na salceson! Świnka Brygida: (chrumkając, ucieka) Voshy: I coś ty zrobił, bracie?! Wypłoszyłeś jedzenie! Sylwia: I co teraz...? Caroline: (znużona) Słyszeliście kiedyś o czymś takim jak zamówienie pizzy? Sylwia: Tu nie ma zasięgu, sprawdzałam... Coosack: Może będą dożynki? Claudia: Co teraz? Już ja ci powiem, przykurczu. To koniec tego odcinka i koniec podsumowania. Koniec, jasne?! Koniec! A kto tym razem odpadnie z programu... dowiecie się... już w następnym... odcinku... PORAŻKI TOTALNYCH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW! I to nie będę ja, bo już odpadłam... Caroline: (do czwórki mężczyzn) I wracać do roboty! Bez pracy nie ma kołaczy! Nagle telewizor sam się włącza. W nim widać Czerwonego. Czerwony: Nie, nie, nie. Droga Claudio, to nie koniec. Teraz ostatnia atrakcja tego odcinka... Czas na Pana Tadeusza. Voshy: Wódkę?! W tle słychać rozlegający się polonez. Sylwia: (ze smutkiem) Ale ja nie umiem... Polonez cichnie. Wokół rozlega się mgła i nagły szum. Czerwony: Pospolici i bezradni, z zatraconą wolą walki, porzuceni w dekadentyzmie. Byliście beznadziejni i jesteście beznadziejni. Wszyscy odpadliście i nie zdołaliście dotrwać nawet do dziesiątego odcinka. Caroline: (wzdycha, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami) Sylwia: Jak nie zdołaliśmy? Przecież właśnie w nim jesteśmy. Voshy: A ja odpadłem, bo sam chciałem! Czerwony: (powoli) MIAŁEŚ, CHAMIE, ZŁOTY RÓG!!! Wszelkie narzędzia rolne, przedtem trzymane, upadają na ziemię. W coraz gęstszej mgle wszyscy wpadają w trans i zaczynają pląsać w korowodzie, pogrążeni w uśpieniu i marazmie. Kamera się oddala, telewizor się wyłącza, rozpoczyna się chocholi taniec... Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków